


coming back for seasons

by prisonxsmoaks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Facetime, Fluff, Humor, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Phone Calls, Pregnancy, Smut, Texting, meet up, meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonxsmoaks/pseuds/prisonxsmoaks
Summary: This is a fic where Thea comes home with Roy for the holidays and Oliver and Felicity have some news, it revolves around Oliver and Felicity, so it's their POV's.





	coming back for seasons

"How are you my dear brother?" Thea's face appeared on the screen.

"Good, you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've just arrived in Cali" she smiled

"What's this i hear about Cali?" Felicity asked, walking in to the room with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Oliver smiled as she sat down, he looked over to her, she grinned as she knew what he was thinking and moved over so he could wrap his hands around both of them.

"What's all this smiling and grinning about?" she teased.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" He paused, looking back to Thea, as he pointed the camera to Felicity as well, but she was looking at the TV and eating her ice cream.

"What do you want to tell me, then?" she smirked.

"Your coming back home for Christmas right?" he said in seriousness.

Thea frowned and then spaced, "Ye...ah, why?" 

"We have something to tell you but we want to tell you then" he looked to his wife with a look and she then nodded, still indulged in her bowl.

"NO! Ollie, you can't leave me hanging for, what? 12 days " she whined.

"See you then, speedy" he hung up, leaving her hanging.

Felicity put he bowl on the table and faced her husband with a smile which went ear to ear, "So...you really want to tell them then?"

"Yeah," he said, "Why not? Thea will love it"

"Yeah?" she smiled, inching her face closer.

"Yeah" he whispered, closing the remaining distance between them and kissing her with everything which is in him, William is at John's for the  night as he and felicity went out.  
"I love you" she said as their foreheads touched and didn't leave even as she straddled him, and he held her in place.

"I love you too, so much" he said, pecking her lips with every word.

He settled his hand on her stomach and she smiled at him, loving him with every movement he makes and every word he talks.

He rested his forehead against her semi-flat stomach and she suddenly blurted, "Well, I guess Christmas is the right time to tell them because I will ne a balloon by the time then"  
A chuckle became in his chest, and he lifted his head to face hers, "You will not, you will be beautiful" he reassured.

"Thanks...sap" he smirked.

He tried to frown and act angry, "I will allow that, but only you can call me that" he pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, all right" she rose her hands in mock surrender.

"I give up" she chuckled.

After they calmed down, they cuddled up together on the sofa and fell asleep, Oliver's hands wrapped protectively around her and their unborn child.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo,.... this is the first chapter, what do yuo think? drop a review or comment down below pleaseee


End file.
